


Holiday Traditions with Kate and Renee

by Gemini_00



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F, Holiday Bingo 2018, Jewish traditions, Kate Kane is Jewish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Prompt: Holiday TraditionsKate and Renee spend the holidays together, Renee finds out a lot more about her girlfriend than she realized.Authors Note: I am not Jewish but wanted to remain respectful to Kate's Origin. I mixed both some of the Jewish Traditions and Customs I researched for Kate along with mixing some of the the Christmas Customs that Renee (I believe she is Christian). Please inform me if I have done anything wrong and I will be sure to fix it.





	Holiday Traditions with Kate and Renee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/gifts).



> For: Arsenic

The dark skinned woman laid next to her sleeping girlfriend, wanting to touch her but worried about disturbing the serene scene. 

“You’re staring at me,” Kate whispered. It was hard to ignore the bruising around her face when she spoke. Renee reached to rub her thumb around it as gentle as she could.

“I wish you wouldn’t do this to yourself,” She whispered.

“Says the detective in the most dangerous city in America,” Kate said before pulling the lady into a kiss, “Atleast the crooks and killers I put away don’t have a face to match me with.”

“Let's not talk about this right now,” Renee requested, “What are we doing on the twenty fourth?”

“I’m going to the synagogue with my father before going to visit Mom and Elizabeth and then having some Latkes,” Kate told her, but Renee knew there was the distant look in her eyes from mentioning her sister and mother. Like there always was.

“What’re Latkes?”

“You don’t know what Latkes are? They’re alot like potato pancakes but so much better,” She explained, “Mom made the best.”

“I really want to try them,” Renee said even though she doesn’t even like french fries and Kate knows this.

“Maybe you can join me this year instead of just meeting me at Wayne manor for the Holiday Ball. It’s tradition in my family menorah at midnight and exchange gifts. It’s just me and my dad, but I think we can make room for one more,” Kate invited whom she feels like is the love of her life.

~

Renee understands discomfort, she is a woman of color in a predominantly male workforce. She is a woman who loves women, so she can handle the initial discomfort at not understanding alot of what is happening around her in the synagogue, she stays painfully silent as she hold Kate’s hand at the grave sight of a double graze for mother and child, accepts the gift from Mr. Kane with a small smile and thanks, helps Kate wrap presents for the children of billionaire Bruce Wayne and the other two girls that Bruce Wayne seems to have floating by his side. Something about Holiday Traditions, Renee guessed.

“The Kanes are basically barren and bitchy dinosaurs,” Kate smirked, “No, I’m going to celebrate the holidays with my family. Even if it isn’t my specific holiday.”

“Kate Kane,” Renee smiled, crawling up to her after Kate horribly wrapped ‘Batwoman’ socks for Dick, “You have the most beautiful and thoughtful soul I have ever seen. You’ve made this the best Christmas or Hanukkah or whatever.”

“Merry Christmas, love,” Kate kissed against her.

“Happy Hanukkah, my darling,” Renee replied.

Yes, Renee thought, she can definitely add Synagogue trip, graveyard visits, and wrapping presents for billionaire brats into her holiday traditions if this what it meant.


End file.
